Peter's Journey/Issue 69
Shannon, Gareth, Kal and Olivia are all crouching around in a small circle, each of them loading up their guns and putting extra magazines into their pockets. “okay, so we’ve no other way into the hospital right now, so we’re going to have to get past the herd of walkers roaming around, we’re going to have to pass them so we’ll kill as many as we can, when we get to the hospital we’ll shut the door, then we’ll have to go out the back door or any fire escapes, that way we can hopefully miss most of the walkers on our way back, then we’ll run past the town again, on the ground when we get back to the car well, we’ll plan it when we’re at that stage” said Shannon “let’s just do this” said Gareth as he loaded his gun. The group then head around the corner of the town and see the walkers yet again; they then aim their guns and begin to run towards the hospital. As they start to get closer to the walkers they also start to notice them, Gareth raises his Glock and shoots at a walker, the three starts to do the same. Olivia soon runs out and unloads her gun, dropping the empty magazine and reloads it again and starts to shoot more walkers. Up ahead Gareth is still running for the hospital, but also slicing some of the walkers with his spike, shooting as he goes along. Soon the group get to the locked doors of the hospital, they see the hungry herd of walkers coming at them, as if they haven’t had a meal in weeks, Gareth then starts to shoot at one of the glass panels, which after three shots smashes “come ‘on” he yells as he shoots two walkers inside the reception area. Shannon and Kal then pull a metal gate across the doors, blocking the walkers “now what?” asked Olivia “we need to get to the second floor, then third and back down here” said Gareth “why not do this floor first?” asked Kal “cause I said so” replied Gareth *** Half an hour later the group are all in an operating room getting the supplies that they need “what about the crouches?” whispers Kal “they’ll be somewhere in a ward, I would think” replied Shannon “no, we’ll have to go to the storage area for them” said Gareth “that’s everything we can get in here” said Olivia as she zipped up her bag “Kal and I will go and get some more painkillers, you and Gareth go down to the lower level where you’ll find a big storage room, go in there and get whatever you need, but most importantly, the crutches” ordered Olivia “right okay, and what about the walkers out in the hallway?” asked Gareth as he looked through the window to see two walkers roaming the hall “take them out” said Shannon with a smile. The four then leave the operating room, Gareth and Shannon take out the two walkers and they then split up, Shannon and Gareth heading down the stairs and Olivia and Kal going to the reception on the ward to get medical supplies. As Shannon and Gareth walk down the staircase with the little light that they have, they hear more walkers approaching “do you think we’ll get outta here alright?” asked Shannon “yeah, with a bit of luck, we deserve it really” replied Gareth “i can hear more of them now” said Shannon as they got down to the first floor. Gareth tapped her shoulder and put his finger to his lips, indicating for them to be silent from now on. As they kept on going down the stairs they eventually reached the bottom floor, which wasn’t the car park, but yet again more corridors butat the bottom of the corridor was a big storage room, “come on” said Gareth with glee in his face, the two then start to run down the corridor, until they get to the room, “on three” said Gareth, Shannon nodded and held her machete at the ready, “one, two.....three” said Gareth as he opened up the door on three. Inside the room was full of empty boxes of medicine, however, there were some of the boxes that where still full with supplies and bandages “here’s a set of crutches “just the one now” said Shannon as Gareth lifted a pair “what about this?” asked Gareth as he also picked up a walking stick “you never know, we might need it someday” said Shannon as she put loads of bandages into one of her bags “look, I haven’t seen this much paracetamol in ages” said Gareth as he picked twenty box of paracetamol up, placing it into his bag. Soon they had packed their bags with as much medicine and other supplies as they could “let’s get back” said Shannon “hopefully they’ll be at the side door by now” said Gareth as he opened the door “we’ll have to go along the first floor though” said Shannon “the walkers where spread out by the time we got to the third floor, so it shouldn’t be too bad” said Gareth as they walked briskly along the corridor. When they got the ground floor again they saw three walkers roaming the floor “run” said Shannon, with the crutches held underneath her arms. “Kal, you at the side door?” asked Gareth on the walkie “yes, ready when you are” said Kal “they’re there” said Gareth. *** Shannon, Gareth, Kal and Olivia keep on running down the main road being chased by the herd of walkers back in the town, with only a few coming after them at a slower pace than before “throw the stuff in the boot quickly” said Shannon as she saw the car up ahead of them, she unlocked the car and Kal opened the boot putting their bags into it. They get into the car and Shannon starts up the car just as a few of the walkers get to it she reverses it and does a U-turn and starts to drive back towards the mansion. Whilst on the road the group are still outta breath “at least we got everything” said Shannon as she looked behind her to see a couple of the walkers still following them “they’ll get bored eventually” said Gareth “let’s hope so” replied Shannon as she yet again looked behind her “what is it?” asked Kal as he looked at Shannon “something’s digging into the back of the seat” replied Shannon “Shannon look out” yelled Gareth as he saw a walker in the road, Shannon quickly turned the wheel of the car but turned to quickly and lost control of the steering “ah” she screamed just before they smashed into the tree at the side of the road where the forest was. The car alarm starts to go off and the front of the car is in a wreck, Shannon’s face is on the steering wheel, Gareth’s head is bleeding at the front where he hit it, Olivia and Kal aren’t moving, nor is Gareth or Shannon. A few walkers from both sides of the road are emerging now from the distance in the forest towards the car alarm. Category:Peter's Journey Category:Peter's Journey Issues Category:Issues